Zombie Theater
by Warai Kareha
Summary: Drabbles & One-shot ShitoxChika - UP !
1. Ce que tu veux

Auteur : Warai Kareha, flemmarde de première…

Disclaimer : Zombie Loan n'est pas ma création.

Titre : Zombie Theater ( Seigneur encore un titre pourri…TT )

Pairing : Shito & Chika, je suis incorrigible ;p

Note : Énervée par ce crétin d'albinos qui hurle que le boy's love est une hérésie ( ci-contre la version littéraire et civilisé ), vers la fin du tome 2, j'ai subitement redoublé de motivation pour écrire sur ses deux imbéciles de zombie. Ouais, s'il n'y a pas ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de shonen ai entre eux dans le manga ou la suite de la série qui débarquerai sous peu, qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'en chargerais !! Mode furie enclenché !

Ha hem… Malgré tout j'adore ce manga et je garde un petit peu d'espoir sur eux deux lol.

En attendant, une série de drabbles et de one-shot vous tente-t-elle ??

Bonne lecture o !!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

- Ce Que Tu Veux -

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- SHITO !!

L'internat trembla de toutes parts devant la puissance sonore de ce hurlement. Comme toujours… Un vrai miracle que la bâtisse ne se soit pas encore écroulée, sous le poids d'engueulades incessantes entre deux certains pensionnaires !

Et oui encore une dispute. Mais bien originale cette fois.

Alors que Chika avait trouvé amusant de lancer un pari stupide, certain que personne ne le relèverait, Shito, histoire de lui fermer le clapper, avait démontré le contraire. Et forcément toute l'histoire était retombé sur cet andouille d'Akatsuki…

Qui maintenant venait demander ses comptes chez le responsable de l'affaire.

Devant la magnifique entrée « je défonce la porte à coup de pied, si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! », des yeux rouge violacé se levèrent sans surprise d'un bouquin pour rencontrer les topazes enflammés par la colère.

La suite arriva bien vite : Chika claqua la porte une fois entré et réclama réparation.

- Tu vas pas te plaindre, pour une fois que je t'écoute, rétorqua Tachibana, posant son livre et se relevant pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son 'assaillant'.

Ce type l'exaspérait toujours au plus au point. Mais il devait bien admettre que pour une fois la situation était plus qu'amusante, quoique pas pour tout le monde. C'est donc en bon provocateur qu'il ajouta :

- Tu ordonnes, j'exécute. Ça ne te convient pas ?

- Bah tiens, alors si je te demande de me rouler une pelle tu le fais aussi !?

Un vague sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Shito, sans que son interlocuteur ne s'en aperçoive, trop furieux qu'il était. Il n'était même pas convaincu que son partenaire avait compris ses propres propos.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Quoi !?

Ni une ni deux, Shito lui saisit le menton d'une main et rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien, son regard imperceptiblement dérangé par une petite lueur étrangère.

Rougissant de rage, Chika tenta néanmoins de calmer ses pulsions meurtrière pour déclarer :

- La seule chose que je veux c'est voir la gueule que tu vas tirer quand je te trancherais la carotide !

Aucun ne se décida à bouger, le plus jeune véritablement énervé de fixer ses prunelles quasi imperturbables, tandis que son aîné ne daignait le relâcher malgré la menace prononcée. Avec deux caractères pareil, dur de savoir qui craquerait en premier…

Quiconque aurait suivit la scène depuis le début ne verrait que Shito ayant décroisé un de ses bras - l'autre restant plié contre sa poitrine - pour saisir le visage de Chika histoire de l'énerver davantage, et un Akatsuki qui tombait largement dans le panneau et grinçait limite des dents. Pas toujours évident d'être un susceptible de premier ordre quand on est obligé de faire équipe avec un beau gosse arrogant…

Tout ça pour dire que pour quelqu'un prenant l'histoire en cours de route, la vision de la dispute serait un brin différente, quand à l'interprétation, quasi erronée. Et c'est bien évidemment ce qui arriva quand Michiru crut bon d'ouvrir la porte, une petite pile de linge dans les bras.

- Shito-kun, commença-t-elle, je t'apporte…

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'arrêta net. Trop confuse pour analyser profondément la situation qu'elle interrompait, son esprit lui joua un tour magistral. C'est sans aucun doute pour cela qu'un ange passa avant que la proclamée bonniche ne prenne une forte teinte rouge.

- J-Je n'ai rien vu !! S'écria-t-elle précipitamment en claquant la porte.

C'était à ce demander comment une pension aussi miteuse pouvait tenir debout ainsi malmenée…

Mais ce ne fut pas la question que posa Akatsuki en devenant livide, visage tourné vers la porte :

- Y-Y'a pas comme un gros malentendu ?

La réponse qui s'en suivit ne fut pas non plus celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Shito, son menton toujours en main, redirigea les topazes dans son champs de vision et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet avant de partir calmement.

- Qui sait, se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

Chika, toute agressivité mystérieusement envolée, resta sur place par peur de tomber au moindre mouvement. Cette chute là, il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. D'ailleurs même les mots qui lui vinrent en tête l'instant d'après, il ne sut pas à qui il les adressait.

- Pauvre abruti, marmonna-t-il les joues légèrement colorées.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tadaaa !! Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ce petit délire ( mon cerveau est franchement dérangée… ) ! Et vous ? Aimé ou pas aimé ??

Reviews please !!


	2. Kanashimi

Auteur : Warai Kareha, flemmarde de première…

Disclaimer : Zombie-Loan et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Titre : Zombie Theater ( On veut faire dans l'original et on tombe dans le ridicule, snif… )

Pairing : Shito & Chika !!

Note : De retour pour une nouvelle one-shot qui celle-là possède tout un parcours des plus affligeants lol. Et dire que j'avais bouclé son contenu après avoir visionné d'une traite l'animé ( soit 11 épisodes à l'époque ). C'est là que je me rend compte : Mais qu'elle flemmarde !! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ces quelques reviews. Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, tout autant que vous qui avez pris un peu de votre temps pour les poster . Merci.

Allez, allez finis le bavardage, rentrons au cœur du sujet. Épisode 6 ou chapitre 17, Chika déprime, cherche un soutien, et ne trouve rien de mieux que d'aller voir Shito. Mais… Et après ? Vous croyez quand même pas que ce cher Shito l'a gentiment laissé squatter et dormir dans SA chambre ? Ben, moi… si.

Go !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

- Kanashimi -

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

« Je me demande… à quoi ressemble la mort. »

C'était la dernière chose que le jeune homme avait prononcée. La dernière avant qu'un mutisme ne vienne dérober sa voix. Il faudrait certainement attendre un long moment avant de réentendre sa voix pleine d'entrain, un brin agaçante, parce qu'une simple nuit de sommeil ne refermerait sûrement pas l'entaille sanguinolente de son cœur. Pour ce gamin, la mort d'un ami était sans doute plus effroyable que son propre décès, et pourtant on nous disait bien que les zombies étaient juste censés bouger et manger, pas éprouver des sentiments. Un corps vivant pour un cœur mort. Mais allez expliquer ça à cet idiot d'Akatsuki. C'était presque impossible d'imaginer cet agaçant personnage perde son humanité. Ne plus l'entendre râler ou hurler à tout va, mais à la place ouïr un perpétuel silence comme maintenant. Perspective reposante, ou bien… déprimante ?

Dos à dos, les deux adolescents ne se disaient rien. Pas si surprenant après tout, ils n'avaient jamais réellement étaient capable d'avoir une conversation calme ou amicale. Shito fixait le sol sans trop y faire attention, laissant les quelques gouttes d'eau encore présentent dans ses cheveux s'écraser sur ses vêtements. Son partenaire - non désiré - n'était pas venu juste histoire de l'énerver, mais cherchait une épaule secourable et ce même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais clairement et ouvertement. Et pour venir dans la chambre de celui qui le détestait le plus, il devait sérieusement être démoralisé .

…Détester. Était-ce vraiment là leur relation et ce qu'il pensait de Chika ? D'un certain point de vue, probablement.

Shito lâcha un bref soupire et se reprit, sans grande conviction.

- Akatsuki, tu comptes rester là combien de temps encore ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même la peine de répondre. Fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment désespéré pour ne même pas répliquer à ce manque de soutien et cette indifférence totale à sa souffrance ?

Mécontent de ne pas obtenir réponse, l'aîné n'abandonna pas. Il appuya une de ses mains sur le matelas et se tourna vers l'importun, haussant le ton.

- Aka…!

Et la laissant retomber faiblement.

- …tsuki…

Perdant instantanément l'envie de s'énerver, il comprit pourquoi l'adolescent ne parlait plus. Il dormait. Tout simplement. Et pas besoin de vérifier pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Sa main droite qui fut autrefois la propriété de Shito, lui servait d'oreiller, tandis que l'autre pendait lamentablement dans le vide. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait lentement, régulièrement. Paisiblement… Mais alors, si cette respiration était si paisible, pourquoi subsistait dans ses traits, l'empreinte indélébile de la tristesse ? Plongé dans un profond sommeil la peine ne le quittait pas, et Shito ne put dévier son regard de ce visage mélancolique.

Quel emmerdeur… Oser squatter la chambre d'un autre pour aller faire sa petite déprime, c'était bien digne de lui. Et pourtant Shito n'amorça aucun geste ni pour le réveiller, ni pour le chasser. De toute façon il ne l'avait pas virer au début, alors le faire maintenant ne serait pas correct, pensa-t-il en détournant la tête, irrité par l'idée d'être aimable avec le jeune garçon. C'est vrai qu'il ne le voyait que comme un gamin. Et même un sale morveux.

Le chinois soupira de nouveau et tourna le dos à Chika tout en s'appuyant davantage sur son bras. Il se mit à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Mort à seize ans. Pourrait-il seulement rembourser la dette à temps s'il s'effondrait maintenant ? A quoi bon se poser la question, ce n'était pas son problème, les siens étant déjà suffisant, il n'allait pas encaisser ceux d'Akatsuki.

Lentement, ses pupilles violines s'abaissèrent sur sa main gauche. Puis ramena la droite devant lui pour les observer toute les deux. Si on regardait bien, une démarcation naturelle séparait la main de son cadet à son bras. Il passa doucement l'index sur cette limite, se rendant compte du contraste des deux peaux. Comparé à Chika, la sienne était bien pâle… Instinctivement, ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'endormi. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, laissant sereinement glisser son souffle chaud au travers de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Pour la troisième fois l'aîné soupira d'agacement et se pencha au dessus de l'autre, posant sa main à côté de sa nuque, et saisit le poignet gauche pour le ramener sur le lit. Il attrapa ensuite la couverture repliée au bout du matelas et recouvrit le jeune homme jusqu'aux épaules. Aucun risque qu'il s'enrhume, toutefois s'était sans doute plus agréable comme ça. Ses doigts entamèrent alors un mouvement vers le visage si triste, mais se stoppèrent à quelques millimètres. Ils effleurèrent juste une mèche de cheveux, avant que Shito ne reprennent place, face à la porte.

Non, quoiqu'il fasse, aussi fort qu'il se démène pour repousser tous ce qui se rattachaient à Chika, il n'y parviendrait pas, puisqu'ils étaient inévitablement liés. Et peut-être pas seulement à cause de l'anomalie de leur corps. Peut-être qu'à cause d'une autre chose, il ne pouvait pas resté impassible en la présence de ce partenaire indésirable. Une anomalie plus folle que n'importe quoi. Son comportement et sa patience vis-à-vis du gamin se détérioreront probablement plus le temps passera. Mais tout ça, il préférait largement l'oublier. Ne pas penser à ce qui ne devrait exister…

Pour l'instant il ne devait pas y penser, et juste accorder à cet enfant un bref sentiment de protection. Car le mieux pour Chika était sans doute de dormir tranquillement, d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans que rien ne le dérange. Ne pas revivre la trahison et la perte de son meilleur ami et ne pas non plus se souvenir des joyeux instants passés ensemble, pour ne pas être frappé par la dure réalité à son réveil. Il devait juste se reposer dans le calme plat sans même savoir que son détestable et insensible coéquipier veillerait exceptionnellement sur lui.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pourtant c'est tout bête comme histoire, ça devrait pas prendre autant de temps… PARDONNEZ-MOI !!

Euh permettez moi de demander un tit renseignement. Ils ont beau être répertorié sur pas mal de site, je ne trouve pas les épisodes 12 et 13. Nada ! C'est à ce demandait si l'information n'est pas pur invention d'un fan désespéré -- mais ayant trouvé la couverture du boîtier number 7 me suis mise à espérer. Si vous les avez, dites le moi please ! De même ( ouh que d'exigence alors que je que flemmarde au lieu d'écrire Z-Loan… ) je cherche des doujinshi Zombie-Loan, mais encore une fois nada ! Alors si jamais vous savez où en trouver, je suis preneuse peu importe dans quelle langue ils sont écrits.

En espérant que cette petite suite improvisée de l'épisode 6 vous a plut.

P.S. Dites, dites, je me sens un peu seule, personne ne veut venir écrire dans cette section ?

A Tchu !!


End file.
